


Gods and Monsters: Remembering Dean

by KellisaurusROAR



Category: Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: AU, Character Deaths, F/M, Fem!Cas, Fires, Genderbending, M/M, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Stolen Superwholock names, Teen!Amy, Teen!Cas, Teen!John, Teen!Rory, Teen!Sherlock, Wings, Young!Kevin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellisaurusROAR/pseuds/KellisaurusROAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen year old Cassie Allen is the oldest of five children in the Allen family. Her father died just a few months passed, her mother is an alcoholic, and her four younger siblings are in need of attention. When she goes out for some fresh air, she returns home to find her house burning down with her family in it. She manages to save her youngest brother, Kevin, but is taken to the hospital with severe burns. She wakes up a few days later, with almost no family, no home, and only a small fortune left to her by her mother. Its when some flirtatious FBI agents show up and she is kidnapped by a demon that Cassie realizes there might be something more to the slaughter of her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Fire and Flames

I hummed along with the music in my ears as my legs pushed against the ground and I steadily made my way through one of my favorite running routes. Running had always been one of my favorite things to do, I just felt like it had been important in another life or something. Mentally, I noted that my humming was quite terrible, and that was why I wasn't in choir at school. My long jet-black hair swished back in forth in my ponytail behind my head. I could feel the sweat drip down my face and my entire body was dripping. The cold seemed to attack me and freeze the sweat on my forehead and it was a bit too chilly for my taste. I sped up to make it home quicker, then slowing when I remembered I didn't really want to go back right now. It had been an interesting night in the Allen household. Amy and John had brought their significant others home, Rory Williams and Sherlock Holmes. Dad had been so pissed when he found out John was gay. It hadn't been a week since Dad had passed when John first introduced us to Sherlock. Dark, handsome, intelligent, I couldn't blame John for loving him. Amy and Rory had been dating for quite a while, and showed it physically. Unlike John and Sherlock who where quite shy when it came to physical contact, Amy and Rory were all about each other's bodies. It had enraged me tonight to see them snogging in front of Claire and Kevin, the five year old twins. Mom had yelled at me in her drunken state to get the horny teenage lovers off each other and to kick the gay boys out. I had slapped her and practically thrown the woman in the shower. I apologized to Sherlock for Mother's behavior and he and John went off to the movie theater in the basement. I scolded Amy and Rory then sent them off for a double date with John and Sherlock. Last, but not least putting the twins down to bed in the downstairs nursery because I was too lazy to walk all the way up the stairs in our mansion to take them to their rooms.  
I shook the night's memories off and focused on my body. I could feel it as my legs stretched forward and my heart pounded the blood through my body. The night seemed to swallow me up and the stars shined brightly. I enjoyed the simple pleasure of their presence because of their unchanging beauty. A phone buzzed in the side of my bra, ruining my moment alone. I ignored it and slowed down to a simple jog, gladly suffering the chill. My phone buzzed again. I internally groaned. Why couldn't Mom just leave me alone for a little bit? I didn't feel like reading her drunken texts right now. Only a few seconds later it buzzed again, and then it buzzed some more. A song came on that I didn't particularly like and I sighed. I dug my phone out of the side strap and looked at it. Seven missed texts, I didn't need to look at them to guess whom they came from. Then my ringer went off, surprisingly, a call from Amy. My naive seventeen year old sister. I picked up.  
"Amy?"  
"Cassie! Cassie! There's a man in the house! You have to come home! Cassie!" she yelled.  
"Amy! Amy slow down. I'm on my way," I said, beginning to run. "Amy I'm coming!"  
"Oh my God! Cassie there's a fire! Cassie!-" A scream cut her off.  
"No! No, no, no, no, no." I dropped my phone and sprinted home with adrenaline starting to pump through my already fast moving blood. I heard the phone hit the ground and shatter, not caring the slightest. It was about half a mile run home, I could do that in about five minutes. I prayed I wouldn't be too late.  
That two minutes seemed to be eternity. I couldn't think about anything except my family and how much I hated and loved them. What would I ever do without any of them? No matter much I hated my life sometimes, my siblings still meant the world to me. Contemplating what awaited me at home only made me want to run faster. Foot, pavement, foot, pavement, it seemed to be a never ending process. I had to remind myself to breath to prevent passing out on the side walk. As I came up to the corner between the sidewalk and my home street, I smelled smoke and saw an orange glow coming from that general area. Inhuman screams could be heard from my end of the street. They were so high pitched they could only be a desolate five year old's. I sprinted up towards the house, praying to something that everything would be okay. As I got closer, I began to recognize the screams as Claire's.  
"Claire!" I shrieked. "Claire. Claire, I'm coming!" I heard fire trucks in the distance, neighbors must have called them. I jumped onto our porch and burst through the doors only to be engulfed by smoke. I followed the screams through the flames to my sister's crib. A wooden pillar had crashed on top of it and she was being crushed underneath, flames were starting to make their way across the beams. Looking around the room, I saw Kevin crying in his crib, perfectly okay. I grabbed him and then knelt down to pull out Claire. The smoke seemed to be choking me and I couldn't pull her out. The pillar was too big and I was too weak. Flames got closer and started to lick our skin. We screamed in unison, our flesh bubbling from the heat. The smoke, the pain, a child in my arms, black spots started to appear in my vision. I shook my head to clear the spots and gave one more tug on my sister's body.  
Suddenly, large arms were wrapped around me, I clung to Kevin.  
"No!" I screamed as the arms lifted me from the ground, away from Claire. "No! You don't understand that's my sister! That's my sister! We can't leave her!" I wailed. Part of the ceiling fell on top of us and I felt blistering pain on my back. The firefighter dropped me and I laid there in extreme agony as the fire branded itself into my back. The firefighter got back up and grabbed me with my arms still wrapped around my young brother, refusing to let go. We quickly moved through the house until we were at the door. Relatively fresh air started to blow in. I struggled against the firefighter, Irene still needed me. My back, however, which had just been turned into fried chicken, protested. I yelped when I tried to move. The firefighter set me down and I almost instantly threw Kevin into a paramedic's hands.  
I, being the rebel I was, kept struggling.  
"Ma'am, please. You need emergency medical attention, you need to stay still." Someone said to me. The firefighter placed me on a gurney in which I screeched when he tried to lay me on my back. They flipped me over so I laid on my stomach.  
"Please, my sisters, my brothers. Please."  
They'll be taken care of miss. Don't worry. We're gonna put you under some anesthetic okay?" I nodded my head. Feeling like a huge fuck up, I resigned myself to the pain.


	2. I'm Off to the Races

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I would just like to apologize for my terrible grammar. I'm only fifteen and my English teacher is horrid. Attempt to enjoy it anyway??

When I awoke, the beeping of a heart monitor greeted me. I felt a canola attached through my nose, delivering fresh air to my smokey lungs. I looked around. It was dark and I was in the hospital. I clearly had a neighbor off to my right, hidden by a curtain. I was closest to the door and I could see a night shift nurse working at a desk on a computer. For a moment, I had to recall why I was here. It took only a few seconds for the fire to appear in my memory.  
"Claire!" I yelled. The heart monitor beeped faster. The nurse jumped and started to run over to my room. I was trying to escape my tubes when I was suddenly hit with an excruciating amount of pain in my back and arms. I screamed again, officially waking up any sleeping patient or lazy staff. The nurse had made it to my room by now.  
"Oh, honey. Stay still." She whispered in a concerned voice.  
"No, my sister! My sister needs me." I wailed, tears starting to cover my face.  
"Its okay. Shh. Its okay." The nurse said, gently touching my shoulders and attempted to softly pin my body to the bed. However, it didn't work and I ended up screaming in pain anyway.  
“Please!” I said looking up at her with my pleading blue eyes. Another nurse joined us and put a clear, plastic cup over my nose and mouth. After breathing in, I quickly fell into blackness.  
~  
The next time I woke up, light shined through the hospital window and I was surprised to find Kevin curled up to me. I smiled, feeling reassured since I had at least one of my family members with me. This time I stayed calm for my brother’s sake. Memories started to flash before my eyes. The heat felt permanently burned into my skin and I could still smell the smoke. Probably cause I hadn't showered. The one that hurt worst of all was the memory of my innocent five year old sister’s skin starting to bubble and melt off her body. Tears sprang to my eyes. This time I cried silently, painfully aware of people now. I sat there for a few minutes, just letting the tears fall and allowing the likely deaths of my family members to sink in. Panic started to sink in too. What was I to do? I was only nineteen and I was in no way ready to care for a child by myself. It did help that we had a fortune awaiting us, but I had no job to help keep us afloat if that money was given to someone else in my mother’s will. Emmanuel Allen, before his death a year ago, had been a major doctor at the hospital and our lifestyle had always been a "rolling in money" sort of one. Mom, Daphne, was stay at home, but hadn't held up well after Dad's death. She often partook in drinking and disappearing for sometimes days.  
I had only been awake a few minutes before someone came in to check on me. She smiled at my brother and I.  
“He’s hardly left your side since you two were brought in,” she commented on us, “How are you feeling?” I took a moment to evaluate my body.  
“Okay. Tired of course and my back is pretty awful. How long has it been since..?” She sighed and gave me a look of pity.  
“Four days. Your burns took a huge toll on your body. You needed all the sleep you could get to heal the burns.” My jaw dropped slightly. So much could have happened in four days.  
“How long has it been since I woke up the other night?” It honestly felt like not more than a few hours ago in my mind.  
“That was the first night. After that your brother started to stay with you.” My throat felt thick.  
“He heard me scream.” I whispered. She somberly nodded and continued updating me on my wounds.  
“Your injuries shouldn't hurt quite as bad since they've healed some more. We did some skin grafts to the really bad spots on your back too. The rest and your arms weren't bad enough to do.” I looked down at the white and crumpled bandages on my arms.  
“Scarred for the rest of my life?”  
“I'm sure everything will be fine.” the nurse said while smiling. Total bullshit obviously. I didn't really care though, as long as she told me the truth about the important things.  
“What about the rest of my family?” I questioned. Her flicked down towards her feet, revealing that she knew something, but she decided to bullshit me again.  
“I don't know honey, I'm just the nurse. I’m sure they’ll send someone to talk to you about it soon as possible.” I nodded and gave her my own bullshit smile.  
“Thank you for everything." Despite her blatant lies, she had been patient with my questions.  
“It’s no problem. I’m Alexis, by the way. Now rest for a few more minutes while I tell people you're awake.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” I said giving her another half smile.  
“Also, someone should be coming to help you take a bath.”  
“Ooo! Yes, please.” I said enthusiastically and she walked out with a wink. A moment later, Kevin nudged closer to me in his sleep. I ran my fingers through his deep black hair, similar to my dark waves. Kevin and Claire were Asian twins that we had adopted when they turned one. They were pretty much the center of my life because I was their main caretaker. I packed them lunches for school, read them bedtime stories, gave them baths, everything. I looked like Dad. Blue eyes, black hair, pale skin, someday looking in the mirror left me saddened by his memory. Amy and John were another story. Amy had fiery red ginger hair that came from out of no where and John had mousy brown hair from mom. We had all, except the twins of course, snatched pasty skin from Dad. Yet again, another nurse walked in and interrupted my train of thoughts. She gave me a short wave and started to busy herself away with some of my tubes.  
"You're gonna need to wake him up. You've got a sponge bath to attend." She said in my general direction. I sighed. I didn't want to awake his innocent little face that would undoubtedly have grief on it. I ruffled his hair a little and stroked his face. Kevin's eyes fluttered open, revealing the dark brown irises.  
"Hey, bud." I whispered.  
"Cassie!" he exclaimed and came up to hug me. His hands touched my back and I shied away.  
"Ow, ow. Sorry Kevin. I'm a bit burned up."  
"Oh sorry. I missed you." he said cutely looking up at me.  
"Its okay. I just gotta get up, bud. I need a bath."  
"Can I stay in your bed?" he asked. I chuckled.  
"Whatever makes you happy, little man." I said smiling at him. Gently, I lifted my body up out of the bed, carefully putting my bare feet on the chilly marble floor. The nurse came over and grabbed my hands, helping me to my feet. After I was on my feet, I blew a kiss to Kevin, and he caught it.  
"Be back in a bit." We left the room and went down the hall a bit. We went into a small separate bathroom that looked like it was especially for patients such as myself. A clear stack of bins contained sponges, soap, antibiotic creams, bandages, the whole getup. There was also a sink and tub that had a movable shower head. The nurse had me sit on the edge of the tub while she dug the right materials from the stack of bins. She pulled out shampoo and conditioner first, then grabbed the rest.  
"Would you kneel down first? We're gonna do your hair." I did as she asked and flipped my hair over the front of my head. She turned on the shower head and waited until the water was relatively warm to wet my hair. She scrubbed the shampoo and conditioner into my head, commenting on how gorgeous my hair was even after snipping off some burnt parts.  
"Its just so perfectly thick and black. Only angels have hair like this." After she was done with my hair, I slipped my gown off and removed my bandages. She scrubbed me down, careful to avoid the burnt areas. I had my eyes closed the entire time, refusing to see the damage the fire had inflicted on me. The nurse then re-bandaged me and I felt almost good as new.  
"Thank you so much." I said on the way back to the room.  
"It was no problem. Its my job." She said smiling. When we got back to my room, there were people there awaiting me. Kevin was still curled up in my bed, but awake. Two FBI agents conversed in the corner, and a woman in a dark suit sat on the end of my bed. My good mood disappeared almost instantaneously because a doctor also walked in right after us.  
"Well aren't I just popular." I muttered. The shorter of the FBI agents looked at me and so obviously checked me out. He couldn't have been THAT much older than me so I didn't mind too much except for the fact I was practically naked in this hospital gown. His green eyes and dirty blonde hair were just so adorable. I blushed a little and hurried back to my bed to cover myself up. Kevin attempted to join me under the covers, but I ordered him out of the room, knowing that there would be some sensitive topics.  
"So I bet you're all wondering why I gathered you here today." I said jokingly after banishing my brother. I couldn't help it. There was just so many people I didn't know. The FBI agent who had been checking me out cracked a smile.  
"A girl with humor. I like it." My jaw almost dropped. Was he really so obviously flirting me? I mean checking me out was one thing, but vocal flirting. This was awkward with all the responsible adults in the room. However, I kept eye contact with him, enchanted by those beautiful green eyes. The doctor and other FBI agent made noises in their throats at the same time.  
"Humph, Dean." the other FBI agent quietly scolded. Agent Dean glanced back at his partner with a ridiculous smile. I felt my heart falter. He must do this with all decent looking girls.  
"Uh, Cassie. Um, we have some medical things to discuss." The doctor awkwardly threw in.  
"Okay shoot." I answered simply.  
"It's not nearly as bad as I'm sure you are expecting. You were very lucky to only receive second degree burns. Partial deepness on your arms and most of your back, and deep in two small spots on your back. This is your fifth day of healing and I expect your arms should be fine in five to ten days. Your back could take up to another three weeks to fully heal. You will have scarring on your back, most likely on your arms too." This information put me in a slightly sour mood, but I pushed it down to moan about later.  
"So was all this work for nothing?" I spit out toward the woman in the black suit, assuming she was a social worker.  
"What?" the doctor asked. I whipped my head towards him.  
"Where is the rest of my family?" I demanded. The woman sighed.  
"Cassie, I'm Dr. Baker. I'm the social worker for the local schools. I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but Amy Allen, Claire Allen, Rory Williams, and Daphne Allen have been found dead in the ruins of the fire."  
"John?" I said, starting to feel tears come to my eyes.  
"John Allen and Sherlock Holmes have not been found in the rubble. They must have escaped. We have a Missing Persons report filled out for them. That's why these young men are here." she motioned her head toward the agents. The tears threatened to fall, but I wiped them away and took a deep breath. This just wasn't the place for that nonsense. I looked back toward the Doctor.  
"How are Kevin's injuries?" I asked, trying to focus on someone else other than me.  
"Kevin escaped with nothing more than minor first degree burns. Nothing worse than a sunburn, really. He is free to go whenever, but I'm assuming you'll be the guardian?"  
"Yes."  
"Well I would estimate around another three days here, if you can handle that." I nodded.  
"Okay well thanks, Doc." The doctor and social worker left together. She promised to return soon to discuss what was next for Kevin and me. Check Doctor. Check social worker. Lastly FBI agents, I thought as I turned towards them.  
"Hello." I said simply. I noticed my voice was kind of scratchy and weirdly deep for the first time today. For a second, it looked as if the agents were attempting to stifle a laugh, but they quickly covered it up. The cute dirty blonde spoke first.  
"Hi, I'm Agent Dean Floyd and this is my partner Agent Sam Greene. We're here investigating the disappearance of your brother John Allen and his, uh, significant other, Sherlock Holmes."  
"The start of the fire as well." Agent Greene added. I frowned.  
"Well I'll try to help, but I don't really know much."  
"Can you tell us when you last saw John and Sherlock?" Agent Floyd asked.  
"I sent him and John to watch a movie while I went for a run." I answered.  
"And what about the fire? Do you have any idea of what would have caused that? Gas stove? Fireplace? Candle?" Floyd continued.  
"No. We had an electric stove, no wood for the fireplace, and I didn't keep candles home with Mom being drunk all the time."  
"So, your mother kept quite a bit of alcohol in the house?" Agent Greene asked.  
"Yeah. It wouldn't surprise me if she just lit herself on fire by accident." I said cracking a smile. They nodded. Agent Greene inquired about John again, asking if he had any where he would go to if he wanted to hide. I told him no. Cause I didn't have any idea. The agents were getting ready to leave when Agent Floyd turned back around.  
"Hi, so you remind me a lot of someone I knew. What was your name?"  
"Cassie Allen." I said giving him a slightly weird look. He muttered something under his breath. I think I made out 'figures, Cas', but I couldn't be sure.  
"Um, well if you ever just need someone to talk or need help, call me." He said handing me a business card.  
"Okay, um, thanks. I'll definitely hit you up sometime."  
"Sounds awesome." He replied and left with Agent Greene. Kevin tiptoed back into the room after seeing them leave and jumped back in bed with me. We curled up next to each other and fell into a restfull sleep.


	3. Without You

Dean and Sam waited to start discussing their new discovery until they were out  
of the hospital. Dean could barely contain his delight in finding Cas. It had been two  
very long years since he had seen him walk into that lake with blood and black goo all  
over that tan trench coat. Now he, or she, was sitting in the hospital like nothing had  
ever happened. Sam, however, saw the other side of the situation. This girl had no  
notion of ever being an angel, let alone a guy. She seemed like an average nineteen  
year old girl that happened to look like the female version of Cas. The fact that she had said  
“Hello” in her sore throat voice had almost made Sam die of laughter. It had also  
made him swell with sadness that Castiel had no idea what they had gone through in  
the last two years.

“He looked good.” Dean said, still smiling like a love sick fool.

“She, Dean. He’s a girl now.” Sam corrected.

“I noticed he doesn't have his grace. Do you think he lost it when the leviathans dumped his last vessel?” Dean inquired.

“Probably. Obviously Cas has a type.” Sam said smiling. Dean had to smile too. Cas' new vessel choice had the same raven black hair, electric blue eyes, and fair skin. They had noticed in their investigation that Cassie’s favorite scarf that she wore in almost every picture they’d seen of her was a royal blue, much like his old tie.

“Dean, don’t you think it’s strange that this girl is his vessel, but Cas isn't present?” Sam asked.

“Sam, I have no idea. I just know this girl is Cas and that’s enough for me.”

“Do you think that maybe the real Cas is actually just dormant, but is still influencing the body’s choices and personality?” Sam hypothesized. Dean thought about it for a few moments, thinking it was entirely possible.

“Probably.” Dean reasoned. “Why would Cas go dormant?”

“Dean, think about what he did. He did kill hundreds of people and let us down. You know Cas always took that hard.” Sam replied.

“But I forgave him! I told him before he put those fiends back into that black hole of purgatory, that I still loved him and that everything would be okay!” Dean said firmly to Sam as they got in the car.

“Dean. Come on. You think that soothed Cas’ worries?” Dean didn't say anything. He turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot. It had been silent for a few minutes before Dean said anything.

“It should have.” he quietly.

“What?” Sam asked.

“It should have been enough!” Dean said loudly, close to yelling. Tears starting to form.

“We were in it together, Sammy. Cas and I... You know. I’ve never been that close to anyone. Maybe you, but it’s not the same.” Dean broke. It had been two very long years without the angel. Sam had watched Dean spiral into utterly nothing. He had stayed in his room all day and drank for about the two months. Sam had tried to get Dean back out on the hunts, but to no avail. Eventually, Dean got tired of the hangovers and started to make his way back out into the rest of the bunker. After that it had been a slow build up from there with break downs every few weeks. Getting Dean off the alcohol had been the hardest part. Dean not being at least a little drunk was an abnormal thing in the first year. It had actually only been in the last eight, nine months that Sam had gotten Dean out hunting again. Even after all that though, Sam didn’t know it was the real thing until he figured out that Dean hadn’t been unfaithful once. Two years! It was mind blowing to Sam that his brother was even capable of going without for so long.  
The ride home was silent. Sam really had nothing more to say, and he didn’t think Dean wanted to hear it anyway. Dean was replaying every moment he’d ever spent with Cas. 

He was mentally basking in the sunny day they’d had together at the beach once. Cas, in his long years being stationed on Earth, had never been to the beach and Sam had sent them away. He had gotten sick of their constant flirting and threatened to throttle the couple if they didn’t get out of the bunker. That day, they had drove two hours to the nearest beach and spent the day out in the sand. Shirts had come off, the world had caught them both in shorts for once, and overall it had been a perfect day. Cas had brought seashells home as souvenirs, Dean still had them. Dean had taken a few pictures because when it came to Cas, he was ridiculously cheesy. Dean still had those too and looked at them often. Dean didn’t snap out of his daydream until they almost passed the motel.

“Turn here Dean!” Sam shouted. Dean awoke from his memories in an instant and turned left without looking, just narrowly dodging being nailed by another car. Dean grinned towards Sam.

“Just keeping you on your toes, bro.” Sam glared in response.

“Just pay attention.” They pulled into the parking lot and piled out of the car and into  
their dodgy motel rooms. Dean stared at his empty queen bed, thinking how close he  
was to having someone to share it with again. If only they could awake Cas from his  
slumber inside that girl.

“Do you think if she ate a White Castle burger it would wake the poor bastard up?” Dean  
asked jokingly. Sam smiled. It most definitely wouldn’t, but he played along.

“Certainly, Dean. I bet the more you feed her the faster the little hamburglar will wake  
up.” Dean adopted a look of misery as he sat down on his seemingly empty bed and sighed. He  
laid down and turned on the hockey game.  
***  
Sam looked back over to Dean, his brother was still a little miserable. It had been about two hours since  
their visit to the hospital. Would it be acceptable for an FBI agent to possibly forget to  
ask a few questions? Sam decided it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility.

“Dean, go back to the hospital.” Sam said out of nowhere. Dean looked over at him.

“Why?”

“Because you forgot to ask her if she loved you.” Sam replied. Dean gave him the strangest look.

“Sam, you sound like a chickflick, man.”

“Come on, Dean! You want to see her. Just go, you’re miserable and boring here.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“You just want some privacy so you can jack off.” Sam looked up to the heavens in exasperation.

“Yep. That’s why. Now get out and go see her.” He said in total sarcasm. Dean begrudgingly got up off the bed and walked out the door. Sam wasn’t satisfied until he heard the roar of the Impala speeding off into the distance.


	4. Blue Jeans

The burning beam crashed over us and I fell to the floor. Screeching as the embers burned themselves into my back. I was helpless as I saw the flames devour my sisters and mother. They screamed for help so loudly their voices went hoarse. When they realized they weren't going to be saved by me, they turned away and embraced each other. Their cries for help gone, just replaced by nothing but inhuman screams.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I tried." I yelled at them. "I can't do it! I'm so sorry!" I struggled to get up, but my burns keeping me incapacitated. The tears flowed down my face like river. My sisters and mother started to bubble and the skin started to slip off, leaving nothing but ugly muscle and bone. I screamed in terror at their faces.

"I'm sorry!" I said, being jolted awake. Kevin had been frantically shaking me, and to my surprise, Agent Floyd was standing at the end of my bed looking concerned. I wiped the tears from my eyes, embarrassed."I'm sorry, guys. Just a nightmare." My eyes flitted down, refusing to look either of them in the eyes.  
Large hands snuck over the top of my own petite fingers. I looked up. Agent Greene was staring at me with his beautiful green eyes again.

"Never apologize for a nightmare. Everybody has 'em." I smiled gently at him. Kevin looked back and forth between us.

"Well she woke me up. That's rude." Agent Floyd looked down and then peered back up at Kevin.

"It's not your sister's fault, dude. She's gone through a lot," he responded. Kevin stared at him with suspicion.

"Cassie, let's talk." Kevin said with his childish voice, now glaring at Agent Floyd. The FBI clearly wasn't expecting that and surprise appeared on his face. I sighed.

"Agent Floyd, would you kindly leave us for a moment?" I voiced in a more polite form.

"Uh, sure. Let me know when you're done," he said.

"Of course." I returned. He took one more quick look at me and quickly smirked, thinking I couldn't see it. He then turned, walked out the door, and disappeared down the hall.

"Okay, Kev. What's up?" I asked my brother. He climbed over and sat on my lap, careful to avoid the bandages from the skin grafts.

"You and Agent Floyd are bonded." He said simply. I shook my head and blinked a couple times. That wasn't what I was expecting from a five year old.

"Uh, what? Kevin that doesn't make sense. I don't even know him." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you do, Cassie. I know you do." He argued cutely.

"Sorry, bud. I don't. Where are you getting all of this anyway, bro?" I said thinking he was just being ludicrous.

"God told me." This time, I rolled my eyes. Mom had taught us from the very beginning that God wasn't real. He was just something that people wanted to believe in so this world wouldn't seem so big and terrible. She sent us to public schools, kept bibles out of the house, and rudely turned down people who went from door to door. I couldn't even imagine where Kevin was starting to get some of this.

"Kev, you know there is no such thing as God. He's make believe like Santa and the Easter Bunny." Mom had never condoned those either.

"No, he isn't, Cassie! He had told me about you and Dean and your mission," he said, getting aggravated.

"Kevin, what has gotten into you? What mission? You're being ridiculous" I said sternly. I was going to nip these things in the bud. He knew that there was no God, he was just being childish. I guess he was a child though, prone to believe made up things. He still glared at me with fury, thinking I wouldn't ever believe him. I sighed and was getting ready to tell him some bullshit "I do believe you" crap anyway when there was a knock on the door. I thanked the heavens, I had been saved by Agent Floyd. He cleared his throat.

"Hi, I know you wanted some privacy and I'm sorry, but I'm a little short on time." Kevin glared at the agent. "Please, bud? I really need to talk to Cassie." My brother grumpily got up off the bed and slid his feet all the way out the door.

"I'm so sorry, Agent. It’s been a really rough week for us." I apologized. Agent Floyd shook his head.

"No apologies necessary. I know all too well what you two are going through, had too many family deaths myself. Also, it’s just Dean. I hate formalities." I snickered at that.

"You would be the first FBI agent to ever discard them though," I said. Dean chortled at that. I felt a little pride in making him laugh. His smile was like he was giving you the sun and it was something you had to earn.

"You'd also be the first to hit on a civilian involved with a case." I added. I needed to see what he would do. He bit his lip, still smiling, and flicked his head away.

"Caught that did you?"

"No. I totally thought you weren't flirting with me." I said going maybe a little too hard on the sarcasm. "I also happened to notice you leaning and looking all concerned over me while I was sleeping. Why would that be?" Starting to think about what Kevin had said. It was probably just basic concern for a pretty face, but he could be a stalker. My thoughts went back to the Twilight books I had read when I was thirteen. I internally shivered. I sincerely hoped this wasn't a sparkly, stalker, vampire. He looked back at me.  
"You're pretty intelligent..." he said raising his eyebrows.

"Nooo! You would have to be a troll to not realize you were flirting with me." I joked back and thought about what Kevin had said about us. Dean seemed so laid back and at ease with me. He also knew how to make me laugh when I was swimming in an ocean of grief. I decided to test something, even if it was crazy. "You know, my brother has this crazy theory about us." I cracked a smile, trying to see if he would think it was crazy too.

"Oh yeah? Tell me."

"You'll think it’s ridiculous." I promised.

"Try me." He challenged. Well he was an FBI agent. I'm sure he'd heard all sorts of crazy things.

"Kevin thinks we knew each other in another life. He says an God old him." I rolled my eyes and laughed it off, knowing full well he would laugh too. But then, he didn't. His face was stone cold serious and his body tense. I panicked inside, what I had I just said to him? I stayed calm and decided not to give any of my worries away.  
"I'm sorry, is something wrong?" I said my voice full of concern and worry that I hadn't meant to put forth. It took him a second to answer.

"No. No, everything’s fine." Dean assured, clearing his throat. I didn't believe him. In his forest green eyes, I saw pain and want. Why would he look at me that way? With someone whom he had just met?

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. Dean looked down to his feet and and twiddled his thumbs. I reached out to touch his chin, gently pulling it back up to face me.

"I'm sorry." he whispered and suddenly he was coming forward, attacking my lips. My first instinct was to pull away, to scream, but after a moment, I felt something. It was not the feeling of kissing someone for the first time, it was the feeling of kissing someone for the thousandth time. His lips were as familiar to me as the back of my hand. His fingers slid back my hair and tangled themselves in my long waves. I kissed back. A warm feeling spread through me and I wondered how I had lived without Dean for two years. I suddenly snapped out of it and pulled away. Two years? Where had that come from? Two years ago I had been an irresponsible, slightly chubby seventeen year old. I had never kissed this man before! What was wrong with me? Why would I kiss him anyway? We had just met! I just looked at him, my body stone still.  
Dean's face was one of pure joy and happiness. He grasped me in a hug, catching me while my guard was still off. 

"I love you, Cas-."

"Ow! Ow! Burns." I yelled, officially snapping me out of my daze. He let go and sat back down in the chair he had dragged over here. There was a seemingly long moment of silence while what he just said to me sunk in.

"What? I don't even know you and you don't know me! What’s wrong with you?" I shrieked. Denying the feeling of familiarity I had just felt moments before.

"I-" his mouth was agape and in disbelief.

"No! Get out! Get out now before I call security!" I yelled at his crestfallen face. Two nurses were at my door to see what the trouble was.

"What's going on in here?" One of the nurses sternly demanded.

"He just... He just threatened me!" I said yelled without another reasonable excuse.

"Cas, come on! We can work this out! It's me!" Security was running down the hallway towards my room and only took a second longer for them to get through the doorway. They grabbed his shoulders and started to pull him out of the room. He shook them off. "Fine! Fine, I'm going." He looked back at me once more with sorrow and a few tears in his eyes. He walked out the door and for some unfathomable reason, a piece of me seemed to die. Tears filled my eyes and started to flood down my face. The nurses tried to comfort me, but I sent them away. I clutched my pillow and sobbed into it. Missing a man I didn't even know.  
***  
When my tears had dried and all I had left was a dull ache, I sniffled and sat up. A headache set in from my excessive crying. Kevin had snuck in and curled up on a couch in the middle of our room without my notice. I placed my feet on the cold hospital floor and slipped out from under my covers. Tiptoeing out of the room, I found myself next to a large nurse's desk. The lady who looked up at me was the nurse who had calmed me during my break down the other night.

"What can I do for you, Cassie?" She asked with a little sympathy.

"May I get some more pain meds? I'm getting a headache." I lamely complained.

"I think I know what will help more than some pain pills." she replied. I was sure she knew full well why I had a headache. The nurse started digging around in a cabinet. She pulled out a Hershey bar. I could not express the happiness this filled me with.

"Oh my goodness. Thank you so much. You are a life saver." I picked the candy bar out of her hand.

"It’s no problem, honey. You need a little chocolate during the bad times." She smiled and shooed me back to my room to rest. I had sat down on my bed cross legged and started to peel off the wrapper from the smooth, silky chocolate. The darkly colored bar smelled like perfection and my mouth began to water for something other than hospital food. My headache had almost instantly disappeared at the thought of an entire chocolate bar to myself. However, my eyes caught sight of my brother cutely curled up on the couch and I suddenly couldn't eat this chocolate bar. Kevin was five years old and probably didn't even understand what was really going on here. He knew that I was injured and that the rest of the family wasn't here, but did he understand they weren't coming back? I sighed because I hadn't really told him that they were dead and guilt wracked through me. This chocolate bar belonged to him. I wrapped it back up the best I could and then placed it on my side table for the morning. I laid down and closed my eyes. Thinking this pillow sucked and my bed was the most uncomfortable thing ever, but I was too tired to truly care.

"Boo." I practically jumped out of my bed. A short man in a nice suit was standing there, but it was no one I recognized.  
The voice had been smooth and British. "Oh, did I scare you? I'm sorry. It’s a bad habit." And suddenly, we weren't in the hospital. We were in an extravagant living room of sorts. The furniture was modern and smooth. The couch took up two whole walls and a large TV occupied the last free corner. There was plush carpet and royal blue walls, but no windows. That didn't make me wonder much about exactly what my situation was.

"Who the fuck are you?" I burst out.

"Crowley. Your friendly neighborhood business demon." he said smiling.

"Not that friendly. Waking someone up in the middle of the night is rude," I said hostility.

"Now, now Castiel. Let's not restart on the wrong foot." Crowley assured.

"Sorry, Crowley, but you see there this thing where demons aren't real and even if they were, you're not supposed to associate with them." I said in a bored voice. Crowley smiled for a moment, but it turned into a grimace.

"Somebody's more witty AND intelligent this time around. Didn't make the best choices last time, did we?" Anger swelled up in me at those words, though I hardly knew what they meant. 

"I did what I thought was right!" I yelled out of nowhere. Crowley's eyebrows went up. Where did that come from? Great. Now he was never going to believe that I didn't remember anything.

"Don't remember anything, Cas? I beg to differ." He said chuckling.

"It’s just since I started talking to the FBI agents, I swear. Things have just felt familiar and popped out without me thinking. I have no memory of anything." Why did all these people think I was someone else? It wasn't me. I was just a girl.

"FBI agents? You mean the Winchesters, of course." Crowley tried to correct.

"Who are the Winchesters?" I asked. I was so confused. Crowley ran his fingers through what little hair he had left.

"Seriously? Dean came in for a booty call this afternoon and you didn't know who he was?" I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"It was just a kiss." I whispered.

"Not to him, Angel Girl." I gave him a peculiar look, but didn't question the nickname too much. I just stayed silent and brooded. I knew he would just patronize me if I said anything else about it.

“So, I called you here today because I’m inquiring about your red headed sister. A year or two younger than you?” My head snapped back up.

“Amy.”

“Yes, that one. Where is she?”

“Probably the cemetery since she's dead. Sorry to disappoint.” I said with an attitude. Crowley’s smug smile had disappeared.

“Well that’s not good. That wasn’t supposed to be how that went.” He muttered. It dawned on me that I might be staring at the starter of the fire that the police hadn’t caught yet.

“You burned down my house?” I said calmly, waiting for answer. Crowley seemed to realize he was walking on eggshells.

“Well you see, technically, it wasn’t me. It was my good friend who specializes in setting houses on fire.”

“But you planned it?” Crowley hesitated again, not sure how approach.

“Yes?” He said. I jumped onto him. Catching him off guard, we fell to the floor.“Bitch.” he growled as he attempted to throw me off of him. I punched him in the face and then laughed, feeling like a mad person. It felt so natural to be hitting and fighting. This felt like I hadn’t done it in forever, but I had never gotten in a fight.

“So, I’m getting that in my past life I like to fight.” I said I punched him again.  
“Very much so.” he said as he wiped blood off the edge of his lips.“You were a warrior, Angel Girl. One of the best.” He smiled at me, blood sticking on his teeth. That surprised me enough that it gave Crowley a change to throw me off. I ended up on my back against the soft white carpet that had been ruined by small drops of red. Crowley was back up and looking down at me.  
“You know something, Angel Girl? I missed you. I’ve seen enough of the boys for the past two years to last a life time, but you? You were fun. You were so easily influenced, and you made the wrong choices all the time. It was great. That’s why I’m not going to kill you.” BANG. BANG BANG.

“Ow! Sam, I thought we had gotten past engraved bullets!” Crowley yelled at some unknown person. I got up and turned around. The two FBI agents were standing in the door way. I shook my head in disbelief. Did Crowley just call one of them by their first name? I finally focused in on Dean and a calm relief overtook me. He was here, everything would be fine. The taller one pushed me out of the way to get to Crowley. Dean grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of the room.

“Shit Dean!” I screamed. His hands had applied too much pressure to my forearm.

“What?” He asked, startled.

“My arms! Let go of my arms.” I yelled again.

“Oh sorry, sorry Cas.” He said with sincerity. He gently moved his hand down to mind, I clasped it, swearing silently to never let go. We ran down the hallway together and found the stairwell. We ran quickly down a few flights of stairs and then we were on the ground floor. We stopped right before the exit door, facing each other. I pecked his cheek.

“Sorry about throwing you out earlier. I was-AM really freaked out about all this and I really just don't understand anything except that you are mine.” He grinned.

“I’m just happy you aren’t trying to murder me right now and I promise we'll get everything explained and worked out.” We embraced each other, never wanting to let go, but we had to. He grabbed my hand again and led me out the door and into the night. Streetlights lit up the sidewalks as we jogged down them together.

“Where are we going?” I huffed out.

“To Baby.” Dean answered, whatever that meant. We ran a couple more blocks before turning the corner into a sketchy looking alley. I gasped. The Impala. Baby. Its year was 1967 and it was Dean’s favorite thing in the world. I had missed it so much without realizing it.

“I remember this car, Dean!” I said excitedly.

“Good! She’s missed us, together.” I made awkward eye contact realizing what Dean had meant.

“Sounds like we had some good times together then.” Dean half smiled while looking in another direction, as if remembering something. I got the feeling I should be remembering something too. Then I did. I remembered the feel of his skin and the smell of sweat and sex. I remembered that the car had been too small for the both of us to do it in the backseat, but somehow we did. And I remembered...being a man. My head snapped up a little. Attempting to lose the memory as I got into the car. Shotgun for me when Sam wasn’t here of course.

“Damn it.” I cursed as the memory started to unwind some more.

“What? What’s wrong?” Dean asked, concerned.

“The memories aren't, um... what you could say 'PG-13', Dean.” His eyes widened, realizing what I was probably thinking about.

“At least they're coming back! That's good at least.”

“Not if you’re a straight girl and suddenly you have memories of being a man in another life, touching another man!” Dean looked a little hurt.

“So, um, are you gay?” I wondered, he probably wasn't seeing as he had full on kissed me earlier, but I wanted to know. He stayed silent for a little bit, contemplating the best way to explain himself. I impatiently waited for this much needed answer. Finally, he spoke.

“I don’t love the gender, I love the person.” He whispered while looking staring at me. “I’ll follow you anywhere Castiel.” That made my heart melt. All of my boyfriends in my short life had never said anything like that to me. Of course, apparently Dean and I had been together for a while.

“Then I'll follow you too. Let's go.” I said simply, attempting to smile cutely to assure him I still wanted him. He turned to face forward and started the car. The familiar growl of the engine calmed me. We pulled out of the alley and started driving.

“What about Sam?” I inquired.

“He’s got Crowley, whom is paralyzed until we take our engraved bullets out of him. So, Sam’s gonna stuff him in a different car until we can go back to the bunker.” Dean explained.

“The bunker?” I asked. Dean glanced at me, taking his eyes off the road for a moment.“You don’t remember?”

“Dean, I just started remembering. Seriously, back there with the car thing. That’s the first real memory I’ve had. Kissing you and punching Crowley were just familiar feelings.” I explained.

“Oh I see.” he said in a frisky voice, “Kissing me felt familiar?” I blushed, thankful that it was dark in the car. “I’m thinking we should practice more, Cas. I mean, it’s very important for you to remember.” I truly laughed for the first time in what seemed like years.

“I completely agree, Dean. I mean, we don’t even have to drive to this mysterious bunker tonight. We could just pull off and chill in a motel.” Dean’s eyebrows shot up and a flirty smiled appeared.

“Damn Cas. You haven’t changed at all in the sex department.” I laughed again.

“Really? I don’t remember, but seriously. What is the bunker?”

“It’s the Winchester family hideout of course.” He replied with a wink.

“Oh a hideout! Is it ridiculously small?” I said with a childish enthusiasm.

“No man, it’s huge. You have your own room too, but um, you usually stay in mine.” Dean said meekly. I contemplated this for a second. I had never been with a boy in that way, but I don't know. Being with Dean just felt right and even if I had met him only yesterday. I realized this was quickly turning into something like Romeo and Juliet. Shit, well I didn't care. Dean smelled good and if we died tomorrow it would be worth it just to have been with him again.

“Fine with me. But question.” I said because I had realized I couldn't just drive off with him. I still had a baby brother to care for now. That was going to take some getting used to. I had always made John or Amy babysit when I needed to get out.

“Shoot.”

“What about Kevin? My brother? We need to go get him before we leave.” I said worried like a only a mother, or guardian, only could be.

“Sam is picking him up and meeting us at the bunker. He thought we should have some time alone… to work things out.”

“Sounds perfect.” I said. We joked and talked that night until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I fell asleep feeling the most at peace I’d ever been.


	5. Lucky Ones

For the first time since before the fire, I woke up feeling refreshed. Sore and stiff, but still refreshed. Apparently you're not supposed to mix a demon fist fight and sleeping in the car together. Sunlight bled through my eyelids, but I wasn't sure I was ready to be awake yet. I registered that we were moving and the purr of the Impala was like music to my ears. Did Dean drive all night? Dean. His name reverberated in my mind with happiness. I cracked my eyes open just enough that I could get a glimpse of him without being noticed.  
The rising sun filled the car up with a beautiful golden glow. Dean was in the driver's seat, stifling a yawn with one hand and guiding the steering wheel with the other. The golden light caught his eyes, revealing the prettiest green I'd ever seen, but it also unveiled how bloodshot the rest of his eye was. I shut my eyes and kept picturing my stolen peek of the morning. My ears picked up the faint sound of rock music being played from an old audio tape and a small smile grew on my face. I had missed Dean's outrageous obsession with rock. I tried to spend a few more moments relaxing and enjoying this unusual peace before finally announcing my conciseness by lazily opening my eyes and sitting up in my seat. Dean glanced towards me.

"Mornin, angel." I grinned at the new nickname that everyone seemed to enjoy using.

"Good morning." I returned as I realized what a mess I probably was. My hands attempted to free my hospital gown of crumples and then ran my fingers through my hair, knowing my dark waves probably looked like shit.

"Where are we?" I asked after observing a small patch of forest to our right and an empty field to the left.

"We are a few minutes out from the bunker. Why? Tired of me already?"

"Yup." I replied, devilish grin on my face as I eyed him. He rolled his eyes in response.

"Well sorry to disappoint, but you won’t get rid of me very easily."

"Yeah yeah, Mr. Tough guy. I heard from Crowley that I can throw a mean punch." Dean's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Well, um... Don't let that go to your head, angel." He replied with a wink. However it made me think about what Crowley had said last night.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Mmm hmm?" He wearily acknowledged back.

"What Crowley said really made me wonder something...” I trailed. He gave me a questioning look.

"Continue."

"Well, uh, he said I was a warrior? Like a really good one apparently and that's why I was enjoying that fight so much. Is that true?" I hesitantly asked. Dean sat in silence for a few moments, contemplating what to say.

"Cas, what you have to understand is that I'm trying to let your memories come back to you naturally." I gave a quick nod in agreement. "And I'm afraid that if I tell you certain things, they will lead to questions. I need you to remember yourself." I nodded again in understanding.

"Why do I need to remember them myself?"

"Exactly." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Dean!?" His answer was nothing less than one of those breath taking smiles. "Fine. Be that way." I crossed my arms in fake defiance, but the false defense fell as a few minutes past on. The audiotape started to play Zeppelin’s “Ramble On” and I found myself humming along with it. I’d never really been a fan of rock music, but this song had always stuck out to me more than the others. Dean looked over at me curiously.

“Are you a fan of rock?” He asked. I shrugged.

“Not really, but I’ve always been fond of this song for some reason. Why?” Dean’s face looked like it was Christmas morning as he smiled and shook his head.

“It’s one of my favorite songs ever. We used to listen it together sometimes if you ever stuck around to drive with me.” I cocked my head in confusion.

“Why wouldn’t I drive with you?” Dean bit his lip, seeming to have realized that he slipped up even after that huge speech about letting my memories come back normally.

“Uh, well. It’s a little hard to explain right now, Cas.” I felt some frustration starting to take root in me as Dean pulled the car up to what seemed to be the entrance to an abandoned factory. It was just so unfair that he wouldn’t tell me. Didn’t I have the right to know my own past? My thought process got a little scrambled when Dean interrupted my thinking.

"Welcome home, angel." He said. We parked the car in front of the sketchy looking door and Dean cut the engine, making the old girl go silent. Dean turned towards me, took my hand, and stared into my eyes. His ruff, but gentle fingers intertwined with mine, which were pale and delicate

"Sam and Kevin aren't here yet." He whispered excitedly. I felt my eyes go wide and a sudden nervous joy fluttered in my stomach. All signs of Dean being tired seemed to have evaporated. I was nervous because I’m sure I knew exactly what he wanted to do, but I had only kissed a handful of boys in my human experience.

“What will we ever do while we wait?" I tried to whisper back seductively. My anxiety must have shown through because he smiled at my lame attempt to be sexy.

"What would I ever do without you?" He said back. I surged forward to kiss him, but he did also, which caused us to awkwardly bump faces. I laughed nervously, wanting to die a little, and he grinned, but it only took a moment for us to recover. Our lips finally met again for the second time in this life. In that moment my doubt was swept away as I figured out that it was like riding a bike after several years. His lips were warm and moist, just barely open as they met mine. His tongue swept out and across my lips, asking for entrance. I obliged. He pressed closer, deepening our kiss, and his hands tangled themselves in my mop of hair.  
This was easy. Every part of me was on fire and I loved it. I slowly flicked my tongue in and out of his mouth and I could feel him smiling. I needed him and wanted to go farther. I grabbed his shirt and started to lift it up like I’d done this a thousand times, which I probably had, but as his hands also went to work back behind my neck to unbutton my hospital gown, the memory from last night about previous Impala sex appeared in my head. Internally groaning from our moment being interrupted with gay intercourse, I broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" He panted.

"Let's not do this here." I breathed back. It took a moment for him to figure out why I was against it. The Impala had been a common spot for our "fun" back then, but I saw it in his eyes when it clicked.

"Oh. Okay. Well, wait here just a moment, my lady." I giggled which I was not proud of doing. Dean got out of the car and went around, coming to a stop in front of my door. He opened it for me and I stepped out while we exchanged humorous glances. After closing the door, Dean came up behind me and lifted me up off my feet, cradling me. I looked up at him and we met for a kiss, a soft moan escaped from my mouth.

"I love you, Castiel." He murmured as we broke apart again. He started walking towards the door and I leaned up to peck him on the cheek.

"Love you too." I whispered back. He opened the door and carried me into inky blackness. Dean grasped for something and finally found a lever. Pulling it down, the lights flickered on and revealed us to be on a balcony over viewing two interconnected rooms. However, I was not caring to look at them as Dean had enraptured me into another kiss. He whisked me down the stairs, crossed the first room in few strides, before finally putting me down, and ending our kiss.

"Enjoying the honeymoon, sis?" A voice sang out loud and clear. Dean and I froze with our eye interlocked, but that only lasted a moment. Dean broke free and drew a knife impossibly fast from inside his weather beaten coat.

"Who are you?!" He demanded loud and clear. I took a deep breath to steady myself from disbelief, having known that voice anywhere. Somewhere deep inside, I had believed that I would never hear that voice again. I touched Dean's shoulder and murmured calming words into his ear. I didn't want to turn and face someone I'd convinced myself to be gone.  
"Cassie, who is it?" Dean growled out and remained still and unrelenting despite my efforts.

"Yes, Cassie. Tell your new boyfriend who we are. The people you have been neglecting to look for since you woke up." I sighed in defeat.

“It's John Allen, my brother." I said calmly as I turned to face my previously missing younger brother accompanied by Sherlock Holmes.


	6. No Light, No Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I've had this chapter done for about three weeks, but forgot to post it! Ch. 7-8 will be coming within the next week :)

If looks could kill, Cassie's bitchface at her brother and his friend would have kidnapped, tortured, murdered, and mutilated their bodies. Sure, we had been cock blocked really abruptly and rudely, but I figured she'd be happy to see her previously missing brother. I was just trying to figure out how the hell they found the place and how they got in. Man, I could still feel her kiss on my lips and the heat pulsing through my body. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and forget that because we clearly had a bigger issue on hand besides being cock blocked. She stood there, frozen and stiff, clearly not sure what to do. I think she had assumed they were dead, so this was like she was seeing a ghost. I slid my hand over and entangled my figures with hers, rubbing my thumb softly across hers.

"Well hello. I'm Dean Winchester, but I'm sure you already knew that seeing at you broke into my bunker." I said trying to break the ice.

"John, you asshole!" She yelled and I jumped a bit, not expecting that.

"What? You didn't miss me?" John asked a little too innocently. That fucker was being sassy and Cas gripped my hand tighter in anger. I wanted to beat the little shit into a pulp, but I knew Cassie was perfectly capable of that if she really wanted to. So I stayed relaxed, calm because that's what she needed from me right now.

"You didn't think it would be nice to have a phone call or something! John! I thought you two were dead! Why the fuck did you run? Did it even occur to you that maybe I would be injured, or we had to plan Mom, Amy, and Claire's funerals?!" John flinched at the mention of their names. Cas' eyes were brimming in tears from shock, relief, anger. I could see it all right there in those perfect blue irises. She had never mentioned doing a funeral previously, but of course that's what normal people did.

John started to step forward to apologize, to hug her and comfort her. His face was clearly filled with sorrow, but I didn't care. What right did he have to even touch her right now? I stepped in front of her, pushing her behind me.

"Stay away from her." John stopped in his tracks. He tilted his head, trying to take in what I meant to her. "You have no right to just show up on my doorstep after being missing for a week, and then expect everything to just be fine again.

"What do you mean I have no right? I'm her brother and we ran to protect her. We ran to get the yellow eyed man off her trail, not so some low life douchebag could try and fuck her!" My eyes widened with fear. Azazel the yellow eyed demon, that was impossible. Unfortunately, that’s when Castiel got angry and I couldn't say anything about it. I could practically feel the heat pulsing off her skin and she grabbed my arm, flinging me out of the way with supernatural force. My body crash landed into a wall and my head hit hard. Dizziness overcame me for a second, but I was used to that sort of thing. I rose back onto my feet just in time to see Cas' eyes lighting up with a golden force, black wings whipping out behind her. Her hand reached out towards John, who was now stupidly moving forward.

The dark haired boy that had so far just been an innocent bystander, came running up and pushed John out of the way as Cas extended her alit hand towards them.

"Castiel!" I screamed, desperately hoping it would waiver her attention enough that she wouldn't touch the boy. Her golden face flickered towards me for an instant, but her finger tips were already touching the boy. The smell of burning flesh drifted through the air not a second later, and the dark haired boy was on the ground. He convulsed on the ground, his face wrapped up in excruciating pain.

"Sherlock!" I heard John scream in terror and I ran over and knelt down beside the boy, begging God to let him be okay. Cassie just stood there, arms dropped to her side and her eyes blank of expression. "Oh, God. Oh, God. Sherlock, don't be dead!" John was pleading to the body.

"What have I done?" Cas' soft voice whispered. I looked up at her,

"Nothing you can't fix, Cas. You can deal it, you can heal it." I told her firmly. Her eyes nervously shifted between the three of us on the ground.

"What do you mean? I don't even know how I did that, Dean!" Her voice broke out frantically. "Dean, what did I do!?" Cas's eyes finally settled on me. Begging me to help her understand, but I couldn't. There wasn't time to explain that she was an angel. That she was mine. That she could fix this. So, to the best of my ability, I was going to tell her how to fix it. Sherlock was now completely still, but as I touched my hand to his skin, it was ablaze. He was still alive at least.

"Castiel. If any part of you remembers back to two years ago, and God I hope you hear me, think back to when you healed me. Remember your hand on my bloody and swollen skin after Lucifer punched it to a pulp. Cassie tilted her head at me, in that confused way that the old Castiel did the first time we met. Blue eyes were curious, intent, and fully focused on what he had said.

"Cas, remember that? You had just burst into a billion pieces and you were gone? Then you came back, healed me, and all my scars except your handprint." I reached out to grab her perfectly still hand. I guided it to my shoulder and made her place it where the pink handprint still sat.

"Please remember." I begged one last time. I begged because I couldn't stand one more death, because I missed Castiel, and most of all because if Sherlock died, she would never forgive herself. She just kept looking at me with a blank stare, seemingly empty of emotion. I looked away because I couldn't bear it.

John was sobbing over Sherlock's body, begging him to "not be dead. Just one more miracle for him." and I just sat there helplessly.

Cassie's voice spoke out suddenly, "Dean Winchester has been saved." My head whipped around to meet her eyes again. This time, someone was there and here in this moment.

"What?" I asked, surprised. Why would she say that?

"Those were the first words I uttered after saving you." She replied.

"Castiel Angel of Thursday, please be home in that pretty little noggin of yours." I responded half-jokingly, but full of relief. She just smiled, but there was something different this time. It wasn't just the nineteen year old girl I had found in that hospital; there was something else in that vessel too. Cas knelt down and filled her finger tips with gold before pressing them against Sherlock's sweaty forehead. His pale gray blue eyes instantaneously fluttered open.

"Ta-da." he breathed out, looking at John. John sighed in relief and hugged Sherlock.

"Never do that again." He commanded. Sherlock chuckled.

"You know I can't promise anything in my line of work." he said back.

"Shut up." John said right before pulling the dark headed boy into a long deep kiss. I cleared my throat.

"You two love birds need a room?" I offered, amused. I supposed they weren't that different than what Cas and I had looked like before two years ago. John gave me a glare that could match his sister's. I put my hands up defensively.

"Hey, you cock blocked me earlier! I'm just repaying the favor." I finished with a wink, John promptly ignored me and I smiled back. We were actually gonna get along just fine. Cassie had just been quietly on her knees watching her brother's relief over Sherlock's life.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her, full knowing the answer would be a "no". She just shook her head though, refusing to utter a word. I scooted over to and put my arms around her shoulder. Her long messy hair reached down, gently waving past her chest. The hospital gown that she had been stuck in for days was now scorched a bit from her angelic power. "Let's just go to my room, okay? We'll do some snuggling and take naps. God knows we deserve it after this little episode." She nodded, eyes sad.

"Hey, boys." I spoke over in their direction. Sherlock was now sitting up and wiping the gross sweat off his forehead. They looked over at me. I described where the kitchen was and where they could find a room. They thanked me and got up to go eat something. However, I hadn't actually promised that there would be edible food in the kitchen. Sam and I had been gone for over two weeks now. Their chances for nourishment were slim. I stood up and offered my hand down to Cas.

"Come on, Angel." Her eyes shown understanding and amusement at the nickname she had taken for granted in the past day. She actually gave a little half smile and softly took my hand. I pulled her up and then swept her up off her feet like I had earlier when we had come down the stairs absorbed in our kisses. Cas actually giggled a little and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Love you too. Now let's go talk about this situation we've been put in, but we shall be cocooned in blankets and memory foam. It remembers you." I winked at her and carried the angel down the hall.


	7. Twist and Shout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for being patient. Its been a busy few months. Chapter 8 is pretty much done too so expect that within the week. Enjoy!

When we arrived at Dean’s room, no, our room, he swung open the door and sat me lightly on the bed. 

“Man, you’ve lost weight, Cas.” He joked in attempt to ease the mood. I shifted uncomfortably. I was in nothing but a hospital gown and was on a queen bed. I wasn’t comfortable in the slightest so I fake shivered and hugged myself in hope my human would get the hint. Being a guy, he didn’t. He started showing off his room and discussing each thing like I didn’t remember, which I guess to be fair, I hadn’t before he opened that door. Now I remembered every single detail like it was the most important thing in my life because everything in the room: the guns, the picture of Dean and his mother, the memory foam mattress, everything, was something important in Dean’s life. He had even thrown in an extra nightstand when I had moved in. He was so absorbed in trying to get me to remember, the possible sexual encounter was completely forgotten, but I was actually legitimately cold. I hated being human. 

“Dean.” I whispered out unwillingly. Talking was not in my interest at the moment, it seemed such a human thing to do. Dean stopped talking though, and replied with a worried tone.

“Cas? What’s wrong? Do you remember something?” I lightly snorted. 

“Yeah, Dean. I remember all of this.” I motioned around the room. Dean gave me a tired look.

“Why didn’t you stop me, Cas? You’re just making me feel like a nerd.” I flipped my hair and shrugged my shoulders.

“It was kind of cute. “ Dean opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was without a doubt not used to being “cute”. “Oh my Father, Dean. I think it’s good when your partner considers you cute.” 

“Well, I was going more for the amazingly sexy feeling, Cas. Cute is like kittens and teddy bears. Do you really wanna fuck teddy bears?” I laughed.

“I suppose you’ll work. Though, a teddy bear has more curves than you.” It was his turn to laugh, and he came over to sit on the bed with me, slipping a hand over my shoulder like a nervous high school kid on a date. 

“Hey so I figured you probably want something to wear besides those rags?” His eyes motioned down to my gown and I eagerly nodded.“Yeah so we don’t have much girl clothing, but our friend Charlie might have some stuff stashed in the guest bedrooms. I’ll be back in a flash.” He jumped up and moved over to the door, but I stopped him.

“Dean! Would you um…” I felt blood rush to my face. “Grab me some undergarments. “ I spit out. Dean’s eyes widened with arousal. Me, helpless little female Cas, sitting on his queen bed with nothing, but a hospital gown. You’d think we’d be able to ask for underwear without being embarrassed at this point in our relationship, but apparently being a girl changed things. I sighed “Dean, please,” out just to get him to leave the room.

“Yup. Sure thing.” Fleeing the awkward air, he slipped out the door this time without hesitation. In the minutes he was gone, I allowed my guard to drop and started some self-examination. Getting some power back had definitely shifted something inside of me; I just didn’t feel the same as I did less than twenty four hours ago. I was an angel. That was something I wanted to doubt, but knew it was true. Maybe I’ve been dreaming, but controlling that raw power had been the best feeling in the world. It was pure, clean, and it felt wonderful. It was like hardcore adrenaline rushing through my veins. How had I lost that feeling and lived for two entire years without it? My mind began to start wandering in other directions thinking about Dean and me as a couple. Would he really still want me as a girl? I wanted to kick myself for that thought. He obviously still wanted me because why else would he do all this? Frustrated with my reeling mind, I flung myself farther on the bed so I laid out on it. Turning to lay on my left side, my eyes caught something on what I knew was Dean’s nightstand. 

Pictures of Dean and I at a beach, or at least him and some other man that had apparently been me, hugging each other and smiling in the sand. The raven haired man had some five o’clock shadow and looked worn down with a grief that he attempted to hide in a lazy smile. I thought that some memory would come and supply me with more information about the beach like my mind had done so far, but I was left straining for something that was not there. Dean looked happy though. He had a beer in his left hand, an arm around me, and some sunscreen that didn’t quite get rubbed in on his nose. I smiled at this, wishing that the events that I was still in the dark about didn’t happen, so Dean would have never had to face those two years alone. Seashells were placed decoratively around the frames and I knew they were from that beach. How had Dean stared at these pictures for two years without breaking down? I wanted to go back to those unknown days because we just looked so at ease and normal. Well, as normal as a gay hunter and angel could be.  
I silently scoffed at that now though. I looked nineteen and way too young for Dean. People would stare and comment about an age gap. Yeah, I theoretically could let Cassie go and find a new vessel, but she seemed to still be a part of me in a large way. It was like we were too mentally (and physically of course) entwined to part. Jimmy and I had always been in separate mental states, each knew who they were and that they were their own. This time though, I had lived as Cassie for too long, unknowingly pretending to be her. I was a hundred percent sure that she was still influencing my thoughts and these were not entirely my own. We had somehow tangled into one person, unable to untie ourselves. I sighed, frustrated with how complicated this situation was. Thankfully, there was a knock on the door and Dean stepped back into the room. 

“Hey so I found some of Charlie’s leggings and bras and stuff, but no shirts. You can borrow a flannel or something from me though.” I smiled and got up off the bed to hug Dean. 

“Thanks you.” I whispered and took the clothes off his hands. 

“Anything for my angel.” He said flirtatiously, but silence fell between us. I decided to inform him on my current mental state.

“Dean, I’m a mess.” I started.  
“No you’re not, Cas-“He started, but I cut him off.

“Shh. Let me talk for once, Dean.” I scolded. “I know who and what I am, but my memories are scattered through the wind. For instance, I was looking at your pictures of us at the beach and I couldn’t remember it no matter how hard I tried. So, I assume they’ll come back with time, but we can never be sure. Cassie and I are… not just vessel and grace anymore either. We have someone how merged together as one and it’s hard to figure out whose thoughts in my head are whose. It’s a like putting together two different puzzles with the majority of the pieces missing and I don’t know how to start.” By the end of my emotional weather update, my voice had broken and Dean’s eyes had saddened.

“Cas, you don’t have to do any of it by yourself.” He grabbed me into another hug. “We’ll start where we have the most pieces and build up from there, okay?” He said gently into my ear. I sniffled and nodded my head. 

“Okay.” 

“So do you want to shower together before we change into new clothes and have to start puzzle building?” He asked with a smile. 

“That would be nice.” I commented and pulled him into a kiss. It was deep and passionate, and everything a kiss should be. Dean lifted me up by my legs and started carrying me over to the bed. He seemed to really enjoy the fact I’m almost seventy pounds lighter with all this lifting. We were just getting ready to fall into the soft sheets when there was another knock on the door. We stopped and looked at each other, disgust clearly written on Dean’s face.

“Son of bitch. Can’t we fuck once without being interrupted around here?” He yelled at whoever the knocker was. I laughed at Dean’s anger. As it happens, Sam opened the door, looking disturbed at his brother’s complaint. 

“Uh, Dean, am I interrupting something?” He asked with some awkwardness. 

“Yes, Dammit!” Dean responded. Sam saw my smile, figuring out not to take Dean’s anger seriously and smiled too while rolling his eyes. Dean lightly set me down and wrapped his arm around my waist, waiting for whatever Sam had to say. 

“Well sorry you’re gonna have to wait just a little bit longer. Kevin and I are home; we went grocery shopping some got real, eatable food. Oh and I almost shot Cassie’s brother and his boyfriend because someone neglected to tell me that they were here.” He gave a pointed look at Dean, who raised his hands innocently. 

“Hey, Cas and I had some things to talk about.” Sam snorted.

“Yeah, I bet you guys did. Looks like you’ve been doing a lot of ‘talking’. I can smell it on you because you both reek of chit-chat.” He said with a sassiness level that only Sam could achieve. 

“Actually we did partake in a lot of talking. We just started having fun a few moments before you got here and also before we discovered John and Sherlock.” I replied. Sam’s eyebrows shot up with amazement.

“Wow, you sound… almost normal.” He stuttered out. I had forgotten that last time Sam had really talked to me, I had been in the hospital and clueless about my life as Castiel. 

“Some certain events have allowed memories and pieces of my angelic self to be reawakened.” I told him, not mentioning that I had almost killed Sherlock. He asked what had happened anyway. 

“It’s something we’ll talk about later, Sammy.” Dean answered on my behalf. “We’ll get showered and meet you and the rest of Team Rocket in time for lunch.” 

“Fine. You two have, um, fun.” He said and quickly shut the door. 

“I suppose we really should get showered huh?” He asked, looking down at me.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t still have some fun though.” I said, winking back. We ran to the bathroom like small children and practically ripped each other’s clothes off before even turning on the water; which left us standing there like idiots just kissing, and grinding against each other while we waited for the shower to heat up. Dean ran his fingers down my back making me shiver, but then he froze right in the middle.

“Where are your burns?” He asked, a little confused.

“Who gives a fuck?” I breathed back.

"Love it when you cuss, angel." Dean murmured in my ear. I moaned in response has his fingers continued to trail farther down my back. I actually figured the disappearance of my burns was from the reappearance of my grace, but I didn’t care about that at the moment. Dean apparently didn't care too much either. After we got in the shower, fun ensued. Steam, sweat, sex, our bodies, it was nothing like I could remember, but that’s not saying much so I just judged off of Dean’s moans. We stayed in there until the water turned cold and the steam suffocated us. We eventually untangled ourselves and emerged to face our families. We tiptoed back to Dean’s room with only one towel to cover us both, leaving droplets of water all over the hallway. 

When we finally left our room, my hair was half way dry and extremely knotty because of Dean Winchester’s lack of hair brush. I sported his green flannel shirt that I remembered brought out the apple green in his eyes and paired it with black leggings and bare feet. It felt amazing to actually have legitimate clothes on. Dean, of course, had jeans, a plaid shirt, and his boots on. Smiles were plastered on our faces and we clung on to each other with our arms wrapped around the other’s waist. We entered the main room with the research table in the table and bookshelves surrounding us. John and Sherlock started arguing almost as soon as we walked in. 

“Pay up, John. I won. It was an hour and seven minutes.” Sherlock’s deep voice demanded. For being sixteen, it was almost too deep. 

“No! You started counting too early, Sherlock! It was only an hour and five minutes, so you owe me twenty bucks. “ John argued back. Sam was looking exasperated as he tried to ignore them by being absorbed in his laptop. Kevin sat on John’s lap, just listening to the boys bicker. 

“What was the bet?” Dean asked with excited interest. 

“How long it would take for you both to be done with your quick romantic getaway.” Sherlock answered with brevity. Dean looked quite un-amused, but I grinned. 

“Who won?” I asked, might as well play along. I still felt bad about that “almost killing Sherlock and emotionally crippling my brother for years” business. 

“I did, of course.” Sherlock stated. John shot him a haughty glare which told me he begged to differ. 

“You don’t believe him?” John argued back.

“Of course I do,” using Cassie’s knowledge to get me through non-Dean human interaction. “Sherlock is almost always right.” John scowled even deeper at that.

“Oh bugger off you bloody sod.” My brother muttered. Dean smiled at John’s frustration and threw Sherlock some money. 

“It’s on me, John. Don’t worry; it was my fault you lost.” Dean told him with a smug and jokingly apologetic tone.

“Ewe, Dean. More than we needed to hear.” Sam finally cut in. “There’s children in the room too.” He added, motioning his head towards the toddler on his lap. 

“Well he needs to go take a nap anyway while we talk grown-up stuff.” I told them and suddenly, Kevin and I were in a different room. The room was small and in the bunker definitely. It had tan walls, a twin bed, a lamp in the corner, and a wooden dresser. 

“Whoa, Cassie. Do it again!” Kevin begged. Apparently it was fun even though I didn’t have the faintest idea about what I just did. 

“Uh, no. Let’s just settle down for nap time, okay? It’s been a long journey here and everybody is tired.” I told him. He took on a disappointed face, but climbed under the covers and I turned to walk out. Cassie was better at being a care giver; I just seemed clumsy and unqualified compared to her. 

“I miss Claire.” Kevin whispered as I was trying to quickly make my escape. However, it didn’t matter how bad of a babysitter I was. I knew that that statement required me to say something. I walked back to the bed and sat next to the five year old. 

“I know, little man. Just know that she’s in a better place, okay? And I know for a FACT that we’ll see her again.” I smiled and stroked his dark hair, thinking about how heaven was a reality to us now.

“But I miss her now. Mom and Amy too.” He whispered too as tears started to fall down his cheeks. I sighed. Cassie missed these family members too. I felt her grief and it was a hole in my heart, as as a junior angel, I was able to cancel it out, not feeling the gaping hole that threatened to devour my vessel.

“They’re in a better place, trust me.” I kissed him on the forehead and might as well have run out of the room after I turned off the lights. I made my way back to the main room where the boys were attempting to call my phone. 

“Sorry boys, I took a shortcut.” I said as I entered and they caught sight of me. Dean’s look of worry instantly turned to relief.

“What the fuck was that, Cas?” he demanded. I decided to be nonchalant about it. Reasoning told me that it was a part of being an angel and that it was a sign of my powers returning. 

“Oh you know, just a glitch in my humanity.” I shrugged my shoulders as I said it. 

“So your powers are coming back?” Sam asked with a quiet eagerness.

“I think so. One cannot be completely sure.” My sing song voice said in a serious tone. I thought of how deep my old voice had been, gruff too. I didn’t feel like I could be taken as seriously without it. “It might take some time to achieve a full recovery.” I added. Father, Cassie’s voice felt so weird for some reason now. I missed Jimmy Novak’s body so much it hurt. An uncalled for anger rose up in my chest that I had not summoned about the thought of Jimmy’s slim masculine body. “Cassie?” I said aloud without meaning to. The boys stopped whatever conversation that I had zoned out of and looked at me.

“What?” Dean asked. All eyes were on me as I stood there completely clueless about what was going on. Cassie seemed to be growing stronger as my own separate identity as Cas grew. Maybe she’d been calling the shots the entire time over the last two years, but I didn’t like it now. Vessels were supposed to be silent and obedient to an angel’s will. My own outrage appeared and began to battle for dominance over hers. The fight threatened to consume me, but I knew logically I needed to say something to clear the silence that was still in the air outside of my body.

“Help me,” fumbled out through my lips without my consent. My jaw dropped in disbelief. Fuck fuck fuck. This was not going to happen. I would stay in this body as long as I needed to. Cassie was still attacking my control by trying to control our mouth. “Plea-“

“SILENCE.” I screamed out flaring my angel grace like I would be able to smite her soul within me. Light shined out from my vessel and the boys looked at me with fear and confusion. Sam, John, and Sherlock took a step back, but Dean stayed next to me which spoke more than words ever could. His simple presence helped me keep my head. 

“Cas? You alright, buddy?” He asked with an unsure and worried tone. I continued to stand there with light shining off me as I internally chased every part of Cassie in my body into the deepest recesses of our mind. Be gone bitch. I smugly thought as I finished her off. The angelic light disappeared and my mind felt twenty times better. It was mine with the exception of Cassie’s memories. I was sure she was still there, but would not be interfering for a while. My powerful grace had frightened her into submission.

“I apologize. I had some housekeeping to do.” I told them. “Cassie was trying to take control of her body, but I intimidated her into silence for a time.” Dean eyed me suspiciously, I knew he wanted to say something, but the others looked really confused still.

“You’re not Cassie?” was the first thing that came out of John’s mouth. 

“I thought a vessel’s consciousness was paralyzed during occupation?” Sam asked to clarify. Shit. I forgot that John still didn’t know about angels. I’d have Sam and Dean fill him in on the details later. 

“No, I’m not Cassie. I’m Castiel, angel of the Lord. I have been unknowingly inhabiting your sister’s body for two years now and I’m starting to become self-aware again thanks to the Winchesters. And Sam, usually it is, but the tangled mess that Cassie and I had become mentally complicates things.”  
Grief was written on my brother’s, no, Cassie’s brother’s face. I had to make the distinction now or our thoughts would just become an endless web of indistinguishable thoughts between us again. Cassie wouldn’t be stay hidden forever; she was too strong for that. No, she would creep back into my tongue and limbs again before too long. 

“She’s very mentally strong. I will not be able to imprison her soul in the deep corners of our mind for a long amount of time. Eventually she’ll probably be able to expel me.” I told the Winchesters. 

“We’ll cross the bridge when we come to it.” Dean said roughly. I nodded and pressed my lips together in silent agreement. 

“Would someone explain what the bloody hell is going on here?” John said furiously in his adopted British accent he picked up from Sherlock. It was actually kind of adorable. The boys weren’t gonna take that shit from a sixteen year old though.

“Okay. Short version.” Sam said simply.Dean picked up his idea like they’d rehearsed it.

“Name’s Dean and Sam Winchester, we’re hunters. Our job is to kill anything that goes bump in the night or that’s hiding in your closet. There are angels and demons too, but both are dicks. Castiel is one of the few tolerable angels.” 

“Tolerable? You couldn’t get enough of me thirty minutes ago.” I outcried. Dean gave me a wink, but Sam continued like I hadn’t said anything. 

“Cas died two years ago and his grace took shelter in your sister. Dean and I found her at the hospital where she’s been recovering her memories since.” Sam finished. John stood there and pursed his lips and tightened his jaw while he wrapped his head around the basic version of what our life was now. 

“Cassie is still there?” her brother asked. 

“All too present. More than she should be even though I put her in her place.”I assured him. I’m sure my tone came off as annoyed, but who cared? Vessels are tools, not co-pilots. 

“Ok.” He said. “What else?” John was accepting this gracefully, better than most family members do anyway. 

Sam took over from here. “Can you and Sherlock tell us about the night of the fire?” the younger Winchester brother asked. 

John stayed silent, but Sherlock took over for his partner. “John, Amy, Rory, and I were all watching an episode of Game of Thrones together when we heard screaming from the main floor. We rushed up to find the source only to see a man with yellow eyes pinning Mrs. Allen onto the ceiling with some sort of telekinetic power.” I felt Dean’s body tense at “yellow eyed man” and I gripped him tighter.  
Sherlock continued. ”When he caught sight of us, he froze and dropped her back onto the ground. He saw Amy and used Rory to threaten her into obeying him. She stayed quiet while the man continued what he was doing and he set Mrs. Allen on fire. Amy pulled out her cellphone and called Cassie. I…” His voice broke and he swallowed. “I was scared. I grabbed John and we ran. Within seconds of our escape the house was in flames.” Sherlock had to stop. Fear was radiating from his icy, gray, blue eyes just from the memory of the night. John continued the story for him.

“We ran away because we were scared of the yellow eyed man. We knew he was powerful, dangerous, and out of our league. Sherlock hotwired a car for us and we just drove. Somehow we ended up here. So Sherlock picked the lock and we made ourselves comfortable until you came home today.” John finished the story. Sam and Dean looked a little spooked. I rubbed my hands up and down Dean’s back and shoulders in attempt to comfort him from whatever discomforted them. 

“Yellow eyed man, huh?” Dean croaked out. John blinked a couple times in what looked like disbelief. That entire story and that’s all Dean had picked out. I’m sure John was baffled; I knew that it must be important if that’s what both brothers had single handedly picked out from that entire story. Then suddenly, I knew. Mary Winchester. Azazel. The demon children, Sam’s death, Dean’s soul, everything added up to the death of Azazel by Dean’s hand. 

“Shit.” I stated. 

“Yup.” Sam answered.


End file.
